Cuando el Séptimo murió
by St. Yukiona
Summary: "Hasta el más grandioso shinobi muere, nadie está exento de esa realidad." Fueron las palabras de Kakashi frente a la última morada del Séptimo. Sasuke, no necesita despedirse. La última misión del Séptimo Hokage.
1. 15

Cronopios de la autor: No me odien porque yo los amo con desesperación, pero aquí traigo una nueva historia de Naruto. Acabo de verla en pantalla grande, y a pesar de que no tengo tiempo ni para dormir decidí aventarme toda la serie completa desde el capitulo uno hasta donde va ahorita Shippuden, además de que estoy siguiendo el manga de Boruto, el spinn que no está tan mal como muchos creerían, bueno, en realidad siempre pagaré por ver a Naruto, es un personaje que, independientemente sea el protagonista, me gusta mucho. En general, no odio a Naruto, al contrario, lo admiro mucho, sobre todo su perseverancia (obsesióncofcof) por recuperar a su apreciado amigo Sasuke y cuidar a los que ya tiene. He llorado como una marica maricona con el capítulo 238 de Shipudden que se titula: "El día libre de Sai", sé que es relleno, pero es relleno del bueno, básicamente ese cap. me inspiró para hacer esta historia de 5 capítulos.

En cuanto al fic. Serán capítulos cortos, ¿hay Naruhina? pues... lo han establecido como canon pero creo que más allá del Naruhina, el SasuNaru en versión "amigos forevah" es lo que más predomina. Ya saben, le aplicamos a Sasuke el: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Hahaha. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber en que debemos mejorar.

Pd. Lamento mucho si daño sentimientos con la muerte de Naruto, les recuerdo que básicamente Naru-kun es humano y algún día morirá como murió Goku o Ace :,D

Yukionna.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, de lo contrario, estaría en Estambul disfrutando de la playa por las regalías de la próxima película que van a sacar de ellos. Oh yeah!

 **Cuando el séptimo murió.**

by: Yukionna.

 **Capitulo 1/5:**

 **15-El luto.**

Cuando el séptimo murió toda la aldea estuvo de luto, los establecimientos de la avenida principal de Konoha apagaron las luces de sus establecimientos, tal cual las estrellas parecían brillar menos. El viento soplaba frío al amanecer de los días siguientes en que los servicios funerarios se llevaron a cabo. Nadie quería pensar que en corto tiempo alguien más estaría sentado tras el escritorio que el "niño milagroso" usara durante su dirección, hasta la sugerencia entre los pobladores fue el de no nombrar a nadie y entrar a una nueva forma de gobierno, pero era inútil tomando en consideración que la villa estaba en total calma, no era necesario irrumpir la calma de Uzumaki había dejado con algo tan banal como cambiar la forma de gobierno; sin embargo, muchos dudaban de que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de llenar el vacío del séptimo.

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Yamato hablaron durante horas sobre la dirección de la aldea, dejando entre ver que posiblemente Kakashi se tuviera que hacer cargo nuevamente de la aldea mientras se encontraba a alguien que fuese más capaz. Al comentarle la idea a Sasuke, el hombre mostró desinterés y pidió que pronto se le informara a quien le debía de rendir cuentas, o en su defecto y para mayor comodidad para él, si ya no era requerido dentro del cuerpo shinobi de Konoha.

-…Es al que más le afecto la perdida de Naruto… -susurró Kakashi mientras que los altos rangos de la villa veían al Uchiha salir de la central de Konoha.

-Después de todo no solo se murió su camarada y "líder", sino su mejor amigo… -señaló Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido sintiendo un vacío en sus propias palabras.

La villa declaró luto absoluto durante un mes entero, el cuerpo del hokage serían enterrados en el mismo bosque donde reposaba el cuerpo de Jiraiya.

 **14-. Reconocimiento.**

Boruto, Sarada e Inojin habían sido los encargados del rastreo de los restos mortales del Séptimo, cuando los encontraron, se quedaron anonadados, no sabían cual cuerpo era el del rubio. Había alrededor de cien cadáveres y todos ellos calcinados. La chica no pudo evitar romper en llanto y Boruto vomito ante el estupor del ambiente cargado a muerte y guerra. Inojin, por su parte tuvo que enviar una de sus aves en calidad de urgencia hacia la base que los shinobis de Konoha habían establecido para pedir apoyo. No obstante, para cuando Sasuke y Yamato hubieran llegado, Boruto ya lloraba sobre una bolsa de plástico negra.

Inojin se encontraba con Sarada quien estaba recargada contra una piedra y tomando aire a grandes bocanas, se le veía exhausta. El del sharingan se acercó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —exigió saber de inmediato.

— Sarada-san a utilizado su jutsu médico de reconocimiento de restos de chakra… logró localizar al del séptimo sin problema, pero ha gastado mucho chakra… —explicó Inojin observando con reserva al Uchiha, éste afirmó, regalándole una mirada reveladora de orgullo a su hija y volvió donde su alumno para dejar una mano sobre su espalda.

— No es vergüenza que un hombre llore —dijo con seriedad estoica Sasuke—. Pero deshonras la memoria de tu padre llorando de una forma tan descuidada sobre su cuerpo… Debemos volver para darle una despedida adecuada —ordenó.

Yamato con gesto desolado hizo los sellos correspondientes para hacer una especie de ataúd provisional e Inojin hizo un par de aves que ayudaron a cargar la caja de madera. Sin embargo, Sasuke los derribó con unas kunais, la caja rebotó en el piso. Y Boruto apretó los dientes.

—… nosotros cargaremos el cuerpo… —señaló Uchiha mientras que Inojin y Sarada miraban con cierta admiración profunda al mayor, afirmando para acercarse. Entre todos los presentes ayudaron a cargar la caja. "Idiota, ¿tanta prisa tenías por superarnos?" pensó el hombre escuchando los desesperados intentos por no romperse ahí mismo de su hija. Sintió en su memoria removerse la imagen de los funerales de sus amigos y familiares, el apresurado e improvisado ritual de despedida que le dio a Itachi, el cual consistió en desplomarse y darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado en todo ese tiempo buscando venganza. "...al menos a ti sí te daremos una sepultura decente, idiota".

 **16\. El funeral**

Como pocas veces pasaba, el entierro se tuvo que hacer de noche porque el día castigo a la región con una furiosa resolana. Una noche de verano para despedir a uno de los más grandes héroes de la ciudad, las estrellas que se habían visto abatidas, esa noche sonrieron con intensidad. Himawari apenas podía ser consolada por el propio Shikamaru que trataba de ser un consuelo para la nena. Kiba y Shino, por su parte, buscaban dar el apoyo moral a su excompañera y amiga. Hubieran deseado que Kurenai se encontrara ahí pero ella ya había alcanzado a Asuma-sensei años antes. Solo estaban ellos. Todos en Konoha de algún modo se sentían huérfanos, caminando por caminar hacia el futuro con un vendaje a ciegas, necesitaban un nuevo guía, quien fuera el nuevo hokage la iba a tener fácil, solo necesitaba remarcar las huellas que Naruto ya había marcado hacia la tranquilidad.

—Tan típico de Boruto no aparecerse en estás cosas, ya ni porque es su padre el que murió, más allá de eso se trata del Hokage—susurró Inojin a su padre. Sai miró de reojo a su hijo sin contestar nada—. ¿Tsunade-hime regresara? —preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé… —contestó el pintor—…posiblemente sea Kakashi-sensei el que quede al mando… después de todo es el antescesor de Naruto… —explicó en voz baja— . Algo similar pasó cuando el Cuarto murió... y no se escogió sucesor sino hasta que el Tercero murió...

—…—Inojin no dijo más, volvió a buscar con la mirada a su compañero Shinobi, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Sarada que era abrazada con ferviente fuerza por Sakura que no se veía para nada mejor. Sai siguió la mirada de su hijo, resolvía en profunda tristeza la amargura y resentimiento con la que Haruno observaba el féretro, la misma caja rustica en la que había sido llevado a la aldea el Séptimo, pues Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata resolvieron que había sido hecha por Yamato y Naruto iba a estar feliz en descansar en algo hecho desde el fondo de los sentimientos del capitán a quien tanto estimaba. Y ese mismo pensamiento, llevó a buscar entre la multitud a alguien en particular pero no reconoció en el rostro del resto de los asistentes a ninguno de los dos, ni a quien buscaba ni al hijo del difunto.

Sarada se había dado cuenta del detalle al cual apenas Sai tomaba nota: Ni Sasuke ni Boruto habían asistido a despedir a los restos del Séptimo. No podía creer lo cruel y frío que eran ambos.

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


	2. 25

Cronopios de la autor: No puedo evitar ver que gente a leído mi trabajo, por ende quiero agradecerles mucho, como digo en mi profile, no lo hago por el interés de recibir review o hacerme popular, sino porque me gusta mucho la serie de Naruto, y me gusta aportar mis idealizaciones a ese basto mundo y su fandom. Otra vez a todos los "favs", "alertes" y "follows" ¡GRACIAS!, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir compartiendo todo. Cualquier cosa, responderé reviews, en caso de que existan, en el siguiente capitulo.

Esta vez, fue un poco más largo y me sentí muy triste, hahaha, creo que es el punto, no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes pero nada se puede hacer ya. Le he dado a Boruto su tipo de elemento de chakra, no existen referencias sobre que tipo será el chiquillo, así que me las he inventado, hahaha, una combinación muy rara debo admitirlo, imagino que Kishimo le dará algún "plus", después de todo es el hijo del Hokage. Y en cuanto a Sarada, pues la he colocado como experta en Taijutsu, las bendiciones que el sharingan da es infinita, y a su vez, le he dado conocimientos médicos, otra vez, el peso de la sombra de sus padres recae en la formación que esta fan da a los hijos. En fin, otra vez gracias y a leer.

 **Aclaración** : _Dattebayo_ : Iba a omitir su uso, pero Naruto no es Naruto sin su "Dattebayo", además de que la propia Kushina cuando aparece dentro del subconsciente de Naruto para luchar contra el kyuubi se muestra que tiene este vicio del lenguaje, a pesar de que ya es una adulto, por ende, se lo dejé a Naruto, no obstante, lo estoy utilizando como "créelo", aunque lo más apropiado sería "De veras". Es más comprensible que su semántica sea un poco diferente a la que era cuando tenía once años a ahora que tiene cuarenta y algo. En fin, era todo lo que quería decir acerca del "-ttebayo".

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Naruto junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, de lo contrario, estaría en Estambul disfrutando de la playa por las regalías de la próxima película que van a sacar de ellos. Oh yeah!

 **Cuando el séptimo murió.**

by: Yukionna.

 **Capitulo 2/5:**

 **12-Boruto, "héroe".**

Era extraño, básicamente, había superado a su padre. El simple hecho de él estar vivo y su padre muerto, lo ponía un peldaño más arriba sobre el escalafón de victorias y derrotas; pero por algún motivo, no había parado de llorar. Sus lágrimas se apelmazaban una tras otra en sus ojos, siendo insuficiente para producir todas las lágrimas que su tristeza necesitaba para desahogarse. Mordió sus labios furioso, frustrado. Sintiéndose un inútil, una maldita escoria.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó empezando a golpear el árbol donde se encontraba llorando—. ¡Estúpido viejo de mierda! ¡¿Cómo putas vamos a desempatar?! ¡Carajo! ¡Viejo de mierda! ¡Regresa! —aulló aferrándose al árbol y volviendo a llorar con furia y frustración. Era un profundo dolor que no podía aliviar de forma tan fácil—… por… ¿por qué… nos envió tras ellos… si… si necesitaba atención? —preguntó entre sollozos, él estaba abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo con la frente contra la áspera superficie del árbol—… Sarada pudo… pudo haberlo ayudado a sanar… ¡¿por qué, mierda?!

Sasuke veía a su alumno de forma que cualquiera consideraría indiferente, pero en realidad, sentía el dolor del joven rubio. Era inevitable no sentir pena y frustración al ver el rostro siempre orgulloso mancillado en lágrimas, además, él sabía de antemano lo que era perder a un ser querido, él no había perdido a uno o dos, había perdido parte de su vida y esa tristeza infinita se había convertido en odio, lo cual le había arrastrado a un sendero que duro años de tortuoso sufrimiento y dolor, mismo que le ayudaría a descubrir cual era su posición en la vida, y la vida misma, lo estaba colocando en el lugar indicado, en el momento oportuno.

—No seas vanidoso, Boruto —dijo con simpleza el Uchiha—. La aldea acaba de perder al Hokage, y estamos ante una amenaza que ni el propio Séptimo pudo exterminar —miró la aldea. Se encontraban en el mirador que había a un costado del monumento de los Hokages—… deberías estar más preocupado en que la aldea cuenta contigo para ca…

—Para cazar y masacrar a esos hijos de perra… —el adolescente se incorporó con puño cerrado—, agotarles la puta vida y torturarlos hasta que pidan clemencia… cobrar mi ven… —Uchiha abofeteó a su alumno.

Su posición, del Uchiha, en la vida era encaminar esa oscuridad hacia el sendero al cual Naruto lo había guiado. Un sendero lejos de la venganza y el odio. Se lo debía a su amigo, a su único y mejor amigo, cuidar de su hijo y hacerlo fuerte.

—Egoísta. ¿Quieres vengar a tu padre? —Uchiha entrecerró la mirada—. Hazte fuerte y responsable de lo que dejó pendiente con esos tipos… sino eres lo suficiente fuerte como para superar su muerte y asumir que no va a estar él para recibir las kunais que por descuido no notas tú en el campo de batalla —el del sharingan desenfundó su arma y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que la hoja plateada era recorrida por destellos azules, el chillido de la acelerada electricidad hizo que Boruto sudara frío—… consideraré acabar con tu vida como un favor que le debo a tu padre… —finalizó su oración con los ojos libres de titubeos.

El rubio apretó los labios, afirmó, una, dos, tres veces, se desplomó volviendo a llorar a los pies de su maestro. Uchiha guardó el arma, y se flexionó para depositar una mano sobre la espalda del adolescente. Shikamaru en silencio observó todo desde un lugar más alejado. El del sharingan intercambió con él miradas y se volvió a concentrar en observar a su desecho alumno.

Para Shikamaru era mejor que Boruto sacara todo en ese momento y no durante la batalla venidera, después de todo había sido el héroe en la resistencia contra la fuerza enemiga, la villa esperaba mucho de él. Por lo que venía a continuación sabía que Boruto iba a obtener el reconocimiento propio que había buscado durante años y no ese elocuente título que insistía en borrar a estirón y sangre, Boruto ya no iba a ser conocido como el "hijo del Séptimo", ni como el "alumno de Sasuke Uchiha", Boruto estaba por encontrar su estrella propia, su propia luz con la cual brillar. Le dejaba a su maestro las palabras de consuelo que necesitara. Ahora Shikamaru se preparaba para la revancha de la villa.

 **4-Es mi turno.**

—Naruto… —murmuró Hyuga mientras seguía con la mirada a su marido, apretaba con fuerza la casaca que rezaba el puesto de "Séptimo", el hombre se apresuraba a colocar los protectores que usaba debajo de las mangas de su chaqueta naranja, la cual emitía más colores oscuros que su característico y vivo color, el envejecer le había traído más seriedad a su vida pero la pasión por lo que amaba y quería proteger era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, un paso tras otro, un esfuerzo más para llegar a un futuro brillante.

—Regresaré, créelo—inquirió confiado de sí mismo, sonriendo con intensidad y determinación en sus ojos, a lo que la mujer simplemente sonrió con ojos empañados, nudo en la garganta, apresurándose a tirarse al cuello de su marido para abrazarlo antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran. Había algo diferente en el aura del mayor, en el aura de los días pasados: las caminatas interminables de Naruto sobre la villa, la última vez que habían mantenido relaciones y las horas que Naruto pasaba a lado de Sasuke sin decir una palabra. Los tres lo sabían, no Sakura, ella también lo podía sentir. Al mismo tiempo, había un detalle que todos percibían, sin tener que estar inmiscuidos en la vida del Séptimo, y eso era que algo grande se acercaba.

Los azules ojos del líder de la aldea se clavaron en las pálidas orbes de su mujer, acarició con amor vehemente el rostro de su esposa, ella sí que sabía envejecer con gracia, era como si cada año se pusiera más bonita de lo que era antes, aunque la dulce Hinata de sus recuerdos con mejillas redondas y gestos tímidos infantiles era un poco más especial, es decir, cada recuerdo que tenía de ella y con ella eran únicos e irrepetibles, no los podía comparar con nada más.

Sus labios estaban unidos, rozándose cariñosamente cuando el rubio alzó la mirada, observaba hacia afuera con gesto serio, decidido, el rostro del esposo había desaparecido. Apartó a Hinata y le regaló una última sonrisa brillante antes de colocarse su capa y desaparecer en un parpadeó, la cortina de la ventana se hondeó ante el paso del hijo del Rayo amarillo de Konoha, la mujer corrió hacia el balcón para ver el horizonte.

—Por… por favor cuídalo… por favor.

—…—Sasuke miró de reojo a la mujer, jamás había hecho real reparo en la existencia de la esposa del Séptimo, pero coincidía con ella. "Es obvio que lo voy a cuidar, él es el Hokage, el que trae la paz", dijo en sus fueros internos cuando alcanzó al rubio en la carrera por salir de Konoha para hacer frente a la amenaza.

 _"Te equivocas"_ , miró de reojo Naruto a Sasuke cuando ambos estuvieron saltando por los tejados rumbo a la barda protectora de Konoha, hacia el bosque. "Sabes que la paz absoluta no existe, pero restablecer la paz cuando es perturbada es mi deber" El rubio negó sonriendo con desafío hacia el frente, por el rabillo del ojo observó al Uchiha y torció la sonrisa. "No, el deber de ambos, Sasuke" ofreció su puño.

—Hmp —Sasuke bufó y afiló la mirada serio al frente.

Los puños de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha chocaron en camarería.

 _"Ahora… soy yo el que te sigo, Naruto"_ Pensó mientras veía como el Séptimo se adelantaba entrando en estado "Ermitaño", porque así era el Séptimo, impaciente y orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo noble y bondadoso, jamás permitiría que nadie saliera herido, prefería sacrificar su vida para proteger hasta a su propio enemigo de sí mismo. La prueba era ese brazo izquierdo y derecho que respectivamente habían perdidos. Por eso, el deber de Sasuke era ser la oscuridad que albergara el bienestar y descanso de la cálida luz que guiaba a Konoha, de esa forma, el sacrificio de Itachi y el sueño de su clan, el verdadero sueño de su clan, se preservaría junto a la paz de la aldea, ese era su sendo ninja.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus maduros labios y preparó su sharingan. Él lo seguiría hasta el infierno para hacerle compañía. Ahora era su turno.

 **6.2- Enfrentamiento.**

—¡Naruto! —Gritó Sasuke mientras que mantenía su espada blandida dentro del cuerpo de uno de los enemigos que parecía torcer la sonrisa con la barbilla manchada de sangre y suciedad. Las manos gordas del adversario se movieron con su voluntad de lucha a la espada del Uchiha, que recobró su consciencia de duelo y giró la misma, sacando el filo manchado de sangre, abriendo profundas heridas en las manos del ninja que había tomado con fuerza el arma—. Olvídalo, esta arma ha sido afilada por ambos lados y mezclada con un veneno que solo una persona tiene —dijo serio Uchiha mirando con odio al enemigo, este murió segundos más tarde. Sakura sin duda era la sucesora de la Princesa de las babosas y las pociones. Un letal y bella flor, no por nada había sido elegida como esposa Uchiha. Su ensoñación con su mujer terminó tan pronto como comenzó—. ¡Sarada! —gritó mientras que inflaba su pecho para escupir fuego hacia los mediocres subordinados que acechaban a Naruto que seguía rendido. La hija del Uchiha comprendió de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer y corrió barriéndose para pasar debajo del fuego de su padre, él le estaba limpiando el camino para que llegara con el séptimo.

Al tanto Boruto seguía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Kato Toura, no le daba tregua. Kato dio varios saltos hacia atrás mientras que tiraba kunais, en ese momento el hijo del Hokage fue sustituido por un tronco y el original caía del cielo con kunai en mano, Kato se alejó pero solo fue directo al chillido de electricidad que era producido por el chidori que le estancaron en la espalda. Además del Jutsu de sustitución, Boruto había hecho un clon de sombra para hacer que el enemigo fuera directo a él, Boruto había logrado perfeccionar el Chidori sin tener que usar sharingan como sus predecesores. Hasta el propio Sasuke lo reconocía: su alumno era un genio, se notaba solo por el simple hecho de no entretenerse con sueños vanos como convertirse en Hokage, Borto anhelaba más, anhelaba superar al propio Hokage, ambicionar el poder, Sasuke sabía de los riesgos que contenían el anhelo de cosas que superaban la existencia misma, pero a diferencia del ninja Naranja de Konoha, , el revoltoso torbellino, Boruto, había heredado chispas de oscuridad que su maestro Sasuke le enseñaría a utilizar en pro de la luz y la paz.

Uchiha había entrado en una enzarzada batalla de uno contra uno a la par del líder de la facción enemiga mientras que el hokage se estabilizaba, empezaba a molestarle lo débil que estaba Naruto, su poder de chakra había disminuido de forma asombrosa, no comprendía que sucedía—. Aquí termina el juego de niños —murmuró Sasuke al tiempo que activaba el Kamui para absorber al adversario. Dejaba el resto al Hokage y a los shinobis. Sarada había corrido a ver a Naruto que se movía entre los escombros.

—¡Hokage! —gritó la chica tirando unas Kunais explosivas hacia adversarios que se acercaban peligrosamente, Naruto la observó y usó una de las extensiones de su capa en modo Senin para empujar a Sarada. Una gran roca estaba por caer.

—Estoy bien —gruñó mientras que arrancaba la Kunai maldita que había enterrado Kurodo Toura, el líder de la facción.

—Déjeme revisar —exigió la Uchiha, y el Hogake la cogió en brazos para moverse rápido al ver que se dejaba caer una avalancha de piedras contra ellos.

—No es momento de revisar heridas, Sarada-chan, ve a ayudar a Boruto —pidió mientras que saltaba a una roca mayor y buscaba con la mirada a Kurodo.

—Mi padre a usado el Kamui —avisó la chica mientras notaba una marca de maldición que se expandía en el brazo del Hokage, la chica se cubrió la boca, pero al cruzar miradas con el rubio este sonrió grande.

—Entonces hay que limpiar esto o se enojara cuando regrese de haber derrotado a Kurodo —dijo el hombre mientras que se volvía a perfilar serio—. Jutsu masivo clones de sombra —riñó mientras que aparecían alrededor de cien copias de él que empezaban a pelear.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Kato que había sido acorralado por el hijo de Uzumaki, había una kunai en el cuello del joven enemigo.

—Ríndete. Estás acabado —rezó fríamente Uzumaki menor.

—Podre morir yo —escupió sangre el chico bajo la kunai—… pero no seré el único… yo soy… solo un peón… el jodido y débil hijo de mi padre… pero habrá más muertes… aquí y ahora… nosotros… solo estamo… —Uzumaki atravesó el cuello del hombre con la kunai cortando la vida de éste de golpe. Se incorporó para fruncir el ceño ante la visión de un campo minado de clones peleando contra el resto de enemigos. Se movió apenas con velocidad al ver que otra roca en llamas azules caía del cielo, del risco. Chasqueó la lengua, su padre había tenido razón con respecto en la lucha en un descampado como ese a pies de un risco. Era el lugar perfecto para ser emboscados. Odiaba cuando el viejo tenía razón. Hizo un par de sellos con las manos para escupir un furioso viento, que disminuyó considerablemente y desvió el ataque de la roca, se preparó con una kunai la llegada de los otros dos hermanos de Kato, Kishi y Kazu, sin embargo, ambos pasaron de largo a Naruto con una velocidad increíble, el chico se giró para seguirlos con la mirada sin comprender, confundido sinceramente, porque no lo habían atacado.

El chico Uzumaki notó que más atrás estaba Sarada peleando contra otros ninjas seguidores de Kurodo, por puro impulso se aceleró para ayudar a su compañera que parecía iba a estar en problemas, pero los hermanos pasaron de Sarada. Ella observó a quemarropa que iban directo a la kunai maldita que Naruto se había arrancado del abdomen. Abrió mucho sus ojos.

—¡Boruto! —gritó a su compañero dando una patada en el pecho del hombre, el rubio afirmó, preparó una ráfaga de electricidad con la kunai que llevaba en mano para atravesar al sujeto por la espalda gracias al impulso propinado por la chica, mientras esta aumentaba la velocidad de sus pies infundiendo chakra en ellos. Pero al ver que los otros ya estaban por alcanzar el arma, tiró explosivos entorno a la misma y estos hicieron detonación provocando un retroceso de Kishi y Kazu. Boruto comprendió hacia donde iba su compañera, y él empezó a hacer frente a los molestos hermanos. Cogió el kunai maldito la menor y lo examinó. Comprendió de qué se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma impresionada hacia el Séptimo, debía de encontrar la forma para ir por su padre y traerlo de regreso o iba a ocurrir una tragedia ahí mismo.

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


End file.
